Losing Game
by RedxHandedxJill
Summary: After Rowan confronts Ben about his crush on Danielle, Ben and his TV wife begin an affair. Benielle, BenxDanielle. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, I also have Benielle in my arsenal of ships… About this, my original intention was to have Rowan confront Ben about his crush and him to get all upset. But then this happened...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely people or the show they're on.**

Rowan Blanchard watched her on-screen father from behind a mirror. He looked dejected and tired as he sipped a cup of coffee. She emerged from her hiding place and approached him.

"Ben?"

He looked up. "Rowan?" A sympathetic smile slightly graced her face, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Ben stood up, and set his mug down. "We can go to my dressing room." Rowan followed him through the building and into his personal room. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. She sat down and faced him.

"Are you in love with Danielle?"

His eyes widened, fear present on his face. His cheeks reddened, and Rowan again set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay," she said. "It's okay."

"Yes," he whispered. "Have I been that obvious?" Tears welled in his eyes and he took a shaky breath.

"No," Rowan replied. "Danielle hasn't noticed."

Ben laughed. "She knows me better than anyone. How could she not have noticed?"

"How could she not have noticed?" he repeated to himself. "I've had a crush on her since 1993 and I just… It just turned to loving her." He put his head in his hands. Rowan walked over to the counter and poured him a cup of tea.

"Tell me more," she said. "You need to get this all out before you can face her again."

"We even went on a date once!" he moaned. "It was perfect and then she wanted to just be friends. I agreed, because I couldn't take it. When _Boy Meets World_ ended we lost touch and it got a little better. But now, seeing her on a daily basis… It's all come back and I die a little every time we show any romance as Cory and Topanga!"

"And she has a husband," Rowan reminded him.

"She has a husband," Ben agreed. "I'm happy for her, I am. But…" They sat in silence for a moment and he took a sip of the tea Rowan had brought him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ben?" Danielle called from the hallway. "Can I come in?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Danielle?" He turned to Rowan. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Just breathe," she told him, going to open the door. Danielle walked in and sat down in a chair near the couch. Ben's stomach lurched. He tried to get to the trash can by the door but he wasn't quick enough, instead puking all over Danielle's shoes. His face reddened.

"I'm sorry!" he fretted, trying to wipe off her feet. She chuckled.

"It's okay, Ben. It's not your fault if you aren't feeling well." Danielle stood up and grabbed a paper towel, cleaning up her shoes and the floor. She handed another to Ben, who wiped his mouth and face. She picked up a blanket from the back of the chair and laid it over him on the couch. Then she grabbed the trash can, took out the bag, and set the bin next to the couch. Ben stared up at her.

Rowan smiled, silently leaving the two co-stars alone. Danielle reached into the first aid kit he kept in his dressing room and fished out a thermometer. "Open up," she said. He obediently opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. 99.9, it read.

So he really was sick, he mused. Sickness and fear had caused him to humiliate himself in front of his… crush? Though it was definitely more than a crush, he couldn't think of a better word to describe it.

"So how did you get sick?" Danielle's voice interrupted his thoughts. He blushed again, and Danielle sat down on the couch. He put his head in her lap and she absentmindedly began playing with his curls.

"Only part of that was because of me being sick," Ben mumbled.

"What was the rest of it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you!" His voice was frantic, filled with panic. Danielle sighed worriedly.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. You can trust me," she reassured him. A single tear ran down his face, and she wiped it away.

"Fine," he said, his voice wavering. "Rowan and I were talking about you before you came in."

"And that made you throw up?" she asked, confused.

"Well, um," Ben said, licking his lips. "We were talking about how I… how I love you." The last few word were muffled by a choked sob.

"You love me?" Danielle asked. He nodded and blushed again.

"Since 1993…"

"Ben! When we went on that date, when I suggested we just be friends… you should have told me!"

"I was scared! I still am. You're married; I shouldn't be feeling what I feel for a married woman!"

"So this, this show," she gestured around his dressing room. "It must be so hard for you…"

"It kills me," he confirmed. "So, when you came in after Rowan and I had been talking about _that_ , I panicked. I got so nervous and so nauseous. Because I knew that you would reject me. Because you _have_ to."

"I wish I didn't," she mumbled. Meanwhile, a producer approached Ben's dressing room. Rowan stopped him.

"Don't!"

"What? Why?" the producer asked.

"Ben's not feeling well. He's sick."

"I just need to deliver some scripts to him, and then he can go home." He moved to open the door. His and Rowan's eyes widened. Inside the dressing room, Ben and Danielle were locked in an intense kiss.

"He is actually sick," Rowan said apologetically. "He threw up on her shoes earlier." The producer handed her the scripts.

"Can you give these to him? When they're, ah, finished?"

"Sure," Rowan replied. She turned towards the door and coughed. Ben and Danielle disentangled themselves, blushing madly.

"This isn't what it looks like Rowan, I swear," Danielle said.

"It looks like my TV parents are passionately making out."

"Well then it's exactly what it looks like," Ben said. Danielle turned to her TV daughter.

" _Please_ don't tell anyone," she begged.

Rowan shrugged. "Okay, but just know that you're playing a losing game," she replied.

 **A/N 2: Okay, so this was originally intended to be a oneshot but as I wrote, I saw how it could be expanded. And now it'll be a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle stood up. "I've got to go. See you in a couple days Ben?" Ben nodded, pulling the blanket around his shoulders, only then feeling the full effects of his illness.

"Good for you," Rowan said after her older colleague had left the room. "But what you're doing now isn't going to work forever."

"I know," Ben replied. "We'll figure something out. And remember, you can't tell _anyone_. Even Sabrina, Peyton, and Corey."

"I won't," she reassured him. "But eventually her husband is going to find out, and none of this is going to be easy on her." Remembering the scripts she was holding, she held them out. "You need to look these over, by the way."

"When I'm better," he whined, taking out his phone. A tear slid down his cheek and he sighed, composing himself. He dialed his mother.

 _Italics= Ben_ , **Bold= His mom**

" **Ben?"**

" _Hi Mom. Can you pick me up from work?"_

" **Sure sweetie. Now?"**

" _Yeah… I'm not feeling well. I kind of threw up on Danielle."_

" **Poor dear…"**

" _Me or Danielle?"_

" **Both of you, I suppose. I'll be there in twenty. Love you."**

" _Thanks, love you too."_ As he hung up, Rowan turned to leave. "No!" Ben cried. "Stay and keep me company until my mom comes."

Rowan laughed. "You know you act like you're thirteen years old." She sat down on the chair.

"I feel thirteen," he replied. Paling, he gripped the garbage can. His TV daughter rubbed his back and went to the mini fridge. He finished, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and stretched out on the couch. Rowan returned to the couch and put an icepack on his forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here and I'll wake you up when your mom gets here." He nodded, yawning. She settled into the chair and opened up Instagram on her phone.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Rowan opened it to find Jo Savage. "Hi Mrs. Savage," she said.

"Hello Rowan," Jo replied, smiling. "How's Ben?"

"He's still not feeling that great. Danielle took care of him for a little while but then she had to leave, so I've been keeping him company." Rowan turned to Ben, gently shaking his shoulder. "Ben! Your mom's here!"

The actor stirred. "Mom?" he said groggily. Jo sat on the end of the couch.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked.

"Icky," Ben mumbled, sitting up. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and wobbled as he tried to stand. Rowan grabbed his elbow, steadying him. She handed Jo the scripts.

"The producer wants him to look these over. See you in a few days Ben?"

He nodded, grabbing the bin and leaning on his mother as they walked out. Once they were in the car, Jo turned to her son. "How was your day, dear? Apart from getting sick?"

Ben smiled. "It was good." _Really good_ , he thought to himself.

"Well you seem happier. Did you work out whatever was bothering you?" Over the past week, she had noticed that he seemed depressed in a way.

"Yeah." But he knew that however great he felt right now, his guilty conscience would eventually get to him.

Meanwhile, Danielle was at home getting ready to go out to dinner with her husband. She paced their bedroom, looking for the perfect outfit. _Ben would like this one_ , she mused, pulling out a black dress. _But I'm not going out with Ben._ She sighed, finally deciding on a blue blouse and a black skirt. As she began to apply her makeup, her phone buzzed.

 **Hey babe. Want to meet at the restaurant at 8? -Tim**

Danielle glanced up at the clock on the wall. **Sure** , she typed, hands shaking. **I'll see you there.**

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked her dog, who was sitting on the bed. "I'm going to be all jittery when I see him, and he'll know something's up." The dog stared at her, cocking its head. Danielle sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Wait a second! I'm an actress. Surely I can pull this off."

A few hours later, she pulled up at the restaurant. Her husband was sitting at a table in the back corner. He looked up and smiled, motioning for her to join him. She pulled out the chair across from his and sat down.

"Hey honey," She said, kissing his cheek.

"How was your day?" He asked. Danielle bit her lip.

"It was okay," she replied. Tim nodded.

"Anything interesting happen?" A lot of interesting things happened, she thought. I just can't tell you all of them.

"I got thrown up on," she said. Her husband raised his eyebrows.

"By who?"

"Ben," Danielle replied. "He wasn't feeling well, so Rowan and I took care of him for a little while." Which was mostly true, she reasoned.

"Oh," Tim said. Somehow, he didn't feel right about the situation. He didn't like that Danielle had taken care of Ben. He'd always felt a little jealous of him. Suddenly, the waiter came over to the table.

"What would you two lovebirds like to drink this evening?"

"Some wine would be lovely," Danielle muttered. Tim nodded in agreement.

"We'll have the red wine please." The waiter smiled and walked away, leaving the couple in awkward silence.

"So… how was your day?" she asked.

"It was… good."

"Good." Her phone buzzed in her purse. Smiling nervously, she pulled it out.

 **Hey could you come over tomorrow? -Ben**

She paled, taking a sip of water. "What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Nothing," Danielle reassured her husband. "I'm just going to go to the ladies' room." She stood up, heading to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she entered a stall and sat down on the toilet and turned back to her phone.

 **Sure** , she typed. **We need to talk, don't we?**

A minute later, a reply came. **Yeah… -Ben**

 **Yeah -Danielle**

 **I love you -Ben**. She smiled.

 **I love you too. 3**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! Fanfiction isn't the only thing I write. I'm currently working on a novel. Thank you for 21 reviews on the first chapter, even though some were a little hateful. I'm grateful for any reviews at all. As soon as I post this, I'll go work on Boy Meets Sick Day.**


	3. Announcement

**Hey guy! This is not an update, sorry. I just wanted to give an explanation for why I haven't updated in so long. I have never been very satisfied with the quality of the work I've posted on here, even though you guys seem to enjoy it. So I think I owe it to you and myself to do some editing on my stories, after which most will receive an update. Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
